


Laundry In All The Wrong Places

by Psycheen



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gabriel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Gen, Kevin Tran & Stiles Stilinski friendship, Professor Gabriel, RA Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheen/pseuds/Psycheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Stiles are new roommies, they have a problem though.</p><p>Sam is the RA and his best friend is the prankster Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry In All The Wrong Places

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head and I wanted to share it. Not technically beta read, put through the Hemingway app but meh. Thanks to emrknght2 on tumblr for the title. Also first fic posted. Ever. Though far from the first thing I've considered posting...... Also forgive terrible formatting, was just trying to get the app to stop saying everything was 'very hard to read' when there were like six words in the sentence...

His new roommate's name is Stiles. He's a strange sort, but not in a bad way. Funny, for sure. 

Between the two of them, somehow, they seemed to have missed an important bit of information in all the excitement of starting college.

They can't find the laundry room.

After several hours waffling on how to remedy this situation, they finally decide to ask the RA.

And now here they are, starring in horror at the sock on the doorknob of the Resident Assistant's door. 

"Maybe he just forgot to take it off?" Kevin asks.

"Or maybe he's got some hot chick in there right now and will be super pissed if we interrupt." Stiles remarks.  
Kevin bites his lip, steps forward, and knocks.

Sam is trying to adjust his computer cables when the knock occurs. 

Gabriel is sitting on the bed, being as unhelpful with this sort of thing as only a true best friend can be.

Sam calls, "It's open!"

Kevin looks to Stiles for conformation and Stiles nods, he heard it too.  
Kevin whispers, "Well. Go on!"  
Stiles startles, "no way! what if he's some kind of creepy exhibitionist!? what if he's banging some girl, right now!?"  
"I doubt it. And FYI, you're being like really hetero normative." Kevin side eyes Stiles, who looks confused and then abashed.  
"Sorry man." Keven thinks he means it.

Sam finally wiggles out from under his desk and looks toward the door. Huh.  
"Wonder what's up..."  
Gabe, as per usual, doesn't even look up from his hand held game. "Probably just intimidated by your sexy voice, Samsquatch!"

 

Mumbling, "whatever," Sam takes the three steps over to the door.

"No. YOU open it," Kevin whisper-yells just as the door swings inwards.

"Can i help you gentlemen" Sam queries with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh," two dumbfounded expressions peer up from several inches below eye-line. Both boys look to the door and then into the room.

A brief glance at the sock followed by a look at the figure shaking with suppressed laughter on the bed across the room is all Sam needs.

"Gabe. Why did you put a sock on my door knob?"  
"OH. MY. GOD. Did you see their faces!? that was friggin' hilarious!" Gabriel gasps between guffaws as he rolls off the bed in his mirth.

Sam sighs, "either of you mass comm.?"

A sheepish hand raise from the taller one.

"I'm so sorry," Sam says with as much sincerity as he can muster.

"Why?" the kid responds, giving Gabe a dubious look.

"Because that moronic ass over there is the Dean of the Mass Comm department."


End file.
